The Fox And The Dragon
by AnimeLover313
Summary: Its been 900 years since the end of the 4th Shinobi War. With his dying breath Naruto names his successor. She goes by the name of Lucy Heartfilia. Also known as Lucy Uzumaki, Fairy Tail's Fire Fox. Juggling 2 lives secretly is hard, but with an overwhelming attraction to a certain dragon slayer growing, it just gets harder. With the rise of ancients , Fairy Tail is never the same.
1. Prologue The 9th Human Sacrifice

**Hey Guys! So sorry its taking me so long to update my books but I caught the flu and got super sick. I'm still sick for that matter... so sorry. I apologize but me updating books is gonna be pretty hard for like the rest of the month. So, sorry again and I hope you like this new book... _The Path Of A Kitsune._**

**Bold: to empathize words or location or POV**

_Italic: thoughts or flashback_

**_Bold - Italize: Bijuu or Kitsune talking in beast from._**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail. If I did Lucy would be awesome and Naruto would be smart because he was already awesome. Lucy would also have a ridiculous fear of flames of youth like Naruto does.**

**Aright... Chapter warning, death and Karuma. Reading Discretion is advised.**

**Word Count: 1,780**

**Prologue... Start!**

_Flashback... 8 years ago... location... unknown... POV... unknown._

_"Momma where are we going?" came the small voice of a child. "You're going to see your grandfather Lucy" said a women. Lucy looked nervously at the small house. It was ordinary, with faded red shingles and worn, weathered walls. But, a feeling was drifting through the air. A bad feeling she decided. As her mother led her to the doorstep she took in the door. It was normal like the rest of the house but, the bad feeling she had intensified. A smooth knocking sound jolted her out of her thoughts. "Come in" came a rasped voice. Mother opened the door as it groaned its displeasure. _

_Lucy took her mother's hand as she was led into a the main room. She expected her mother to keep going left, to what looked to be a kitchen; though that thought went down the drain when she led her up the stairs. She nervously gulped as she took tentative steps up the stairs. Her mother turned right, entering a narrow hallway. Suddenly, the feeling in Lucy's stomach intensified making her gasp a little. She took a look at the door up ahead. It was the complete opposite of the house. Symbols and kanji danced across the door. She trembled a little as she took more steps, each getting smaller each touch. _

_When her mother reached the door, Lucy wanted to scream don't... but it was as if she lost control of her voice. Her eyes widened as her mother placed a hand at the center of the door. She pushed out a pulse of energy and the kanji and symbols glowed a bright red. The they stopped glowing and the door opened. Her mother took her into the room._

_The room was bland. Peach colored walls stood out as she searched for anything that caught her interest. Lucy's eyes widened as she noticed a platform. But Lucy was no fool, this was a sealing room. For the past 2 years now her mother had been teaching her all seals and their purposes. When she asked her mother why she was learning it, her mother said it was part of her heritage as a Uzumaki. "Is she ready?" rasped a voice. Startled, Lucy quickly turned around. A old man was there. He had white spiky hair and deep blue eyes. She then noticed 3 whisker like marks on each side of his face. "Layla, leave us be" he wheezed. My mother nodded and walked out of the door._

_"Child, do you know why you're here?" he asked. I shook my head. He sighed, "Lucy, I'm not your grandfather. Rather your ancestor". "How?" I asked. He chuckled, "I've been alive for 900 years, one for being an Uzumaki and the other for what I hold". "What you hold?" I questioned. "I'm dying and I need someone to hold Karuma now" he explained. "Who's Karuma?" I said confused. "Karuma is the Kyuubi no Kitsune. He was sealed into me when I was a mere babe. You have been chosen to hold him now." he replied. I began to tremble. "Wh-hy me?" I stuttered. "You are the prime solution" he sighed. He wrapped his arms around me. "Know this, don't let your anger consume you. You'll pull on Karuma's power. In doing that, you'll potentially endanger your precious people. The way to defeat that... is to love Lucy." he said grimly. _

_"Why do you call Karuma you're friend?" I mumbled. "He is my partner. We have went through everything together. He is my friend, and I hope he can be the same for you." he said firmly. "What is your name?" I muttered. He let out a laugh, "It's Naruto Uzumaki". My eyes widened as I saw the faint image of a warrior behind him. The warrior had a billowing black and red coat. He had deep spiky blond hair and the same eyes Naruto had. When I looked at his cheeks I gasped quietly. The warrior was Naruto. He smiled at me and faded away. I smiled... I was ready. _

_"Child, the sealing must be done now." said Naruto. I nodded and laid on the platform. He pulled up my shirt to reveal my belly. He grasped a brush and began to write seals on me. For what seemed forever, he was finished. He began to rapidly do handsigns. He ended it with a clap of his hands, "Sealing Art: 12 trigram seal!" A deep hatred filled the room quickly as Naruto glowed a blood red. The crimson energy formed a fox and shot out of his stomach. As it entered mine I screamed. The pain was unbearable. Then... it was done. _

_I looked at Naruto. He was on his knees gasping for air. He smiled at me and pulled something off his neck. A blue gem hung from the cord. "This gem will protect your new appearance, Lucy". I looked at him confused. I then looked at my hair. It was now a orange red and hung to my knees. It was the only change I could see now but I was sure there was others. I grasped the necklace and put it on. I then gasped as the feeling of being squeezed almost chocked me. When the feeling faded my hair was back to normal. The necklace would hide any hint of me holding Karuma now. "Lucy... be careful in this world. Many people will try to steal Karuma away from you for their own desire." he muttered. He slowly held up a scroll. "This is all I have. Lucy, you are my legacy. Make me proud." he whispered as the light faded from his eyes. I began to cry as I hugged him. _

_I held him for what seemed for hours and my mother returned. "I'm sorry Lucy" she whispered to me. My eyes widened as I saw her crying. Mother never cried. I grabbed the scroll and went to hug her. She stopped crying and stood up. "Come Lucy, we're going home" she said. I nodded and grasped her hand. When we left the house I never looked back. _

_Flashback End!_

8 years had passed since that over grown furball was sealed in me. 3 months after the sealing my mother succumbed to her illness and died. My father became obsessed with his work and ignored me. After dealing with it for a year a ran away. I took up my mother's magic, _Celestial Summoning._ While learning the magic I also learned from Karuma _Fire Kitsune Magic._I went from town to town with ease. To earn a living I took off my necklace and did jobs in my unsealed form. I became known as Fire Fox because of my use of Kitsune magic. Karuma and I were friends now, as I took Naruto's advice. When I was in my sealed form I pretended to be weak much to Karuma's ire.

_**"Kit, where are we going?"** _I chuckled at him. _"I have been offered to join Fairy Tail by Natsu" I thought back. **"He acts just like Naruto when he was his age" replied Kyuubi.**_I smiled as I looked on at Natsu. He was Fairy Tail's Salamander, known for his use in _Fire Dragon Slayer Magic._ He had helped me without even knowing me, earning my and Karuma's approval. I looked at the giant building up ahead. There was Fairy Tail...

The building was large. It had colorful banners splayed across it and worn wooden doors. I was actually very nervous when we got near the door, not that I would admit it. "Don't worry, they'll love you". said Natsu. I looked at him in surprise. _He was able to read me? Impressive._ **_I agree kit._ **I braced myself as he opened the door. When he opened the door I almost laughed. The guild was a bar. But... I knew this was special even with its lack of appeal at first sight. There was the feeling in the air. The feeling of... happiness. It was so warm, and I didn't even notice a small smile curling on my face.

"Oy! You lied to me about Igneel!" came a sharp yell from Natsu. I turned to him and noticed him yelling at another member. I sweatdropped._ He actually believed that? I mean come on. A dragon is not going to be in the middle of a town. **Yep, he's like Naruto. Dense, arrogant and has a big mouth until maturity. I bet he has a ridiculous obsession with a food like you and Naruto with your love of ramen. **Correction. I like chicken ramen and Naruto likes miso. _I then ended the connection leaving him no time to argue. I sweatdropped at the scene in front of me. There was a humongous bar fight going on. It probably started while me and Karuma were arguing. I sweatdropped again when I saw a guy take off his pants and shirt with ease without noticing it. "Gray your clothes!" chided a woman that was hugging a beer barrel like it was her life. I sweatdropped at that to when I saw her down the whole barrel with ease and wasn't drunk. _Can you die from sweatdropping to much in a span of 15 minutes?_

**"Oy! Settle down you hooligans! We have a visitor!" **came a thundering voice. I looked up to see a giant. _**"Titan Magic?... impressive** **geezer" muttered Karuma.**_

**Chapter End!**

**Well how is my new story? I think this is my first crossover so I'm very excited. Sorry again about the slow updates. Anyways, here's the preview of the next chapter!**


	2. Cat vs Fox, Nibi and Kyuubi Meet!

**Hey Guys! Anyway this Is the 2nd chapter of ****_The Fox and The Dragon._**** I'm so excited for it. Also, if you want something explained to you please just review or send me something in my inbox. Anyway, sorry for the slow update. Unlike some people, I actually have a life and cannot read fanfiction for the rest of my life. I wish I could but I can't because someone hates me and refuses to grant this wish.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Naruto or Fairy Tail. On a side note, I bought a fairy tail necklace. It's awesome. I'm trying to get Naruto necklace too. This isn't also considered childish. It's called being the follower of a sub group called animeism. This group loves anime and will forever worship it and the log.**

**Bold: To empathize words or location or POV**

**Chapter Warning... The Nibi Jinchuuriki, Erza's strawberry cake, and a sarcastic Karuma. Reading Discretion is advised.**

**Chapter 1: Fox vs. Cat**

I scratched the back of my head nervously as everyone in the guild stared at me. "Umm... I was wondering if I could join Fairy Tail?" I asked shyly. The Giant laughed shaking all the glass in the area. "Of course you can child." He rumbled. "Hi! Where do you want your stamp?" came the sweet voice of Mira, the bar tender/ ex fighter of Fairy Tail. I thought for a moment. "I'll have it on my hand, orange please." I asked. _**"So it is true that my containers get obsessed with orange and ramen when I'm sealed... Interesting." thought Karuma.** "Shut it you over sized, tie dyed plushy!" **"Oy! I resent that!" shouted Karuma.**_

I smiled at that. **_"Kit... there is another Bijuu close by. Since the feeling is female, I'd have to guess Nibi." Karuma rumbled. _**_"Are you sure? If it is this is great! I've always wanted a friend like me." I exclaimed. _"Lucy!" I snapped my eyes to Natsu. He looked at me and shrugged "Lucy your weird." I twitched and took a calming breathe. _**"Like that would ever happen." snorted Karuma.**_

I suddenly twitched a bit as I felt a feeling in my gut. Then I knew... Nibi's Jinchuuriki was a Fairy Tail member. I smirked a bit as I searched casually for him or her. Then my eyes focused on a small girl with blue hair hunched over a book. _"Nice disguise" I said approvingly. **"I agree." nodded Karuma.**_I slowly walked up to her. When I got near her I saw her slightly stiffen a bit. I smirked, _"Karuma did you hide our energy?" I questioned. **"Guilty as charged." said Karuma smugly. **_

"That book... Does it happened to be called The Tale of an Utterly Gutsy Shinobi?" I asked, looking at the girl. The girl turned around slowly. When she saw me she gaped. "Your the Author!" she practically squealed. That got the attention of the whole guild, which was watching us now. I grinned sheepishly at her. "Will you sign my book!?" she asked, holding said book up. "Sure if you have a pen. Though I really don't know what the fuss is about. I mean, Gutsy Shinobi is just some action novel. I think there's something better out there then this." I admitted embarrassedly. She gasped, "This is the best book I've ever read! Please sign it!" she said, holding out a pen.

I smiled cheerfully. I quickly signed the book with ease and handed it back. I leaned down to give it to her and whispered, "Nice cover... Nibi." She smirked back at me. "You have a nice cover too... Kyuubi." she hissed back. "Meet me at the guild roof so we can talk later on." She muttered. I leaned back as the whole exchange took only a few seconds. Suddenly as I turned around I was bombarded by the rest of the girl Fair Tail members. "Please sign our book!" they exclaimed. I sighed... this could take awhile.

"Girls! Settle down. Though I'm going to have to borrow our new member." said Master Makarov. All of them sighed as miniature rain clouds appeared above them. _**"Sometimes I can't get over how amusing anime is." sighed Karuma. **"Anime? What's anime?" **"..."**_I sighed then and followed Master. He led me into a office, which was piled with paperwork. _**"I pity that poor soul" **"I agree" I chimed back. _He sat down in a leather chair and his face became serious. "Why do you have a seal altering your appearance?" he asked. I immediately narrowed my eyes. "How'd you know?" I asked back. "There not noticeable but there are runes scratched into that necklace of yours.

I smirked at that. _**"Impressive. Now we need to find out if he's a threat or not." rumbled Karuma.**_"Are you like Levy?" he muttered. "Oh she's trusted you with her secrets" I practically purred. "Then I guess I can trust you as well, geezer." I said calmly. His eyes widened in shock at that. I grasped my necklace and with a swift yank, it popped right off. Suddenly an overwhelming pressure came into the room, chocking Makarov. Then, faster than it came it was gone. My hair slowly turned an orangish red as fox ears sprouted form my head. 9 whipping tails emerged, whipping from side to side. 6 whisker like marks appeared on my face, 3 on each side. "Your... Fire Fox!" he said in shock. I grinned smugly as I reveled to be in my real form.

"Now... Do you have any problems old man?" I asked. He let out a barking laughter. "Of course not! Now Fairy Tail is awesomer!" I sweatdropped at that. I'm pretty sure Karuma did too. "Well, if you don't have a problem I'll be taking my leave." I said. I put the necklace back on and winced a bit at the squeezing feeling I got. I stopped at the door way. "Old Man... If you say anything about us Jinchuuriki..." I looked at him, my eyes now a demonic red. "I'll know who's town to obliterate." I said seriously. He looked at me shocked as I opened the door with ease.

I calmly walked out of the office. When I was exiting the guild I was ambushed by Natsu. "Oy! What di the old man say to you?" he asked curiously. "He just asked if I can sign his own book." I replied. "Ehh! I still can't believe your an author." he said. I blinked at that. "Why?" I asked. He scratched the back of his head nervously. "Well, I just don't see you as an author" he muttered. I smiled at him in response. "I've got to get going. I need a place to stay." I said.

With that I walked out the doors of Fairy Tail and entered the town. I walked around, smiling at the overall feeling of the town. I caught sight of a retail place. It read _Sam's Land and Homes._ I walked in the door, ringing a bell on the way in. "Hello. How can I help you today?" came the jolly voice of a business man. I smiled at him, "I want to buy some land." He let out a greedy grin at that. "What type of land do you want?" he asked. "I would like one near the woods close to Fairy Tail." I said showing my guild mark. "I would also like to have some water near it if you don't mind." I said. "I have the place perfect for you! Though it will cost you." he said, eyes shining with greed. I looked over at the land and smirked. "Perfect! How much is it?" I asked. "300,000 straight up mam. If you want a mortgage it's 50,000 a month." he said. "Good I'll buy it straight up." I replied picking a scroll out of the bag I was wearing. I bit down on my finger and smeared the blood onto the scroll. A puff of smoke popped and it faded away to reveal a bag of jewels.

I picked the bag up and gave it to him. "Bye!" I waved as I walked to my new home. It was about a mile away from Fairy Tail and was a clearing. It had a slow stream flowing by and beautiful woods. I nodded my head and pulled out another scroll. I pushed magic into it and with a puff, a house appeared. _"I love sealing." I sighed. **"I agree." replied Karuma.**_The house looked to be 2 stories high, and was modest looking. I was a creamy white with red roof. It had shiny windows and a walking path. _"I'm going to start a garden later" I decided. _With that I walked into the house. It wasn't furnished at all and I opened another scroll. I pushed magic into it and with a puff, furniture appeared in the house. I sighed, wishing that it could automatically go to it's rightful spot but no, I had to move it. With that depressing thought, I picked up a furniture piece and set to work.

When I was done with the house the sky was a magnificent midnight blue.. I smiled as I fixed a few instant ramen, my foot tapping while I waited for it to cook. When I was done eating, I calmly walked outside, fit for battle. I grinned and to someone else's surprise, disappeared in a flash of flickering red flames.

**Natsu's POV**

I inwardly gaped at Lucy, as she disappeared in a whirl of crimson flames. I narrowed my eyes at that. I wasn't an idiot to everyone's surprise. I just acted like one. _"Lucy's hiding something. When I smelled her I knew she didn't use fire magic but she just did." _My inner dragon agreed with me. I sniffed the air, checking if she was still in the area. With that I set off to find her. She wasn't. With that I I first checked the guild and caught her scent. _"So this where she went. The question now is why?" _I sniffed the air again and narrowed it to the roof.

I climbed another building close to Fairy Tail's roof. With my enhanced senses my eyes picked out her and Levy. "Levy?" I muttered, curious.

**Lucy's POV**

I narrowed my eyes at the other Jinchuuriki, snarling. "Why are you here Kyuubi?" she questioned. "Why else? To join the guild of course." I snapped back. "This is my territory. Leave now." she hissed back. "Very well then. How about we settle this with a fight. Levy, if you win, I will leave this place and never return. If I win, we share the territory. Deal?" I asked. "Deal" she snarled. I gripped my necklace and yanked it off with one smooth yank. Levy pulled off a bracelet in a swift grip.

We both exploded in energy, mine red and hers blue. My hair lengthened and changed to a orangish red. 3 scar like whisker marks appeared on each side of my face. Fox ears emerged from my head as 9 matching tails swayed in the wind. I snarled at her. Levy had also changed dramatically. Blue flaming cat ears emerged from her head as 2 blue flamed tails swayed anxiously. She grew taller as her body became more womanly. Her fingers became dagger like as her eyes became purple hued.

**Natsu's POV**

I almost gasped at the radically changed girls. They snarled at each other and disappeared, meeting in a swirl of arms. They clashed together, one hit would get to the other the next would miss.

_Kitsune Magic: Roar of the Kyuubi!_ came the voice of Lucy. She puffed up as she took in a large gulp of air and unleashed a torrent of flames. The spell was eerily similar to my _Fire Dragon Roar. Neko Magic: Screech of the Nibi! _A burst of lightning came out of her mouth. The torrents of energy met, making a small explosion. They then wove together in flurries of punches and kicks. _Kitsune Magic: Fire Slash! _Lucy slashed down as a wave of flames embraced Levy. She chocked in pain.

_Neko Magic: fiery hairball!_ She spat of a fire ball at Lucy. It hit hurt making her wince in pain.Suddenly, _Uzumaki Sealing Art: Five Trigram Seal! _Lucy jabbed Levy in the stomach making her gasp for air. Then she grabbed the bracelet Levy wore and forced it slowly returned to her natural state and fell limply. Lucy caught her with unnatural grace. Overall, the battle was short, showing the difference between them. She pulled her necklace back on and was about to leave. I immediately shot out. "Lucy!"

Lucy stiffened up ad swiftly turned around. "Natsu?"

**Chapter End!**

**Anyway how do you like the twist of Levy being a Jinchuuriki? Later on in the story you'll meet other Jinchuuriki of various age and size. Oh yes, Lucy didn't really create The Tale Of an Utterly Gutsy Shinobi. Karuma remembered it and she just republished it. Anyway review if you have a question about the story. Also, fan art is needed. If you want a better description then the one in the book to create one just message me. Bye~**


	3. REALLY IMPORTANT READ NOW (SOPA)

This Is AnimeLover313 here. I know I haven't been updating my fanfics lately but I am trying to stop something of grave concern to all fanfiction users. Please read the message in bold below.

**To whoever this may concern, a very bad problem has arisen. SOPA is back. To those that don't know, SOPA, The Stop Online Piracy Act (SOPA) has tried to come again. SOPA is basically fining law that can and will fine every single fan made video, book, etc. That means YouTube, Wattpad, Fanfiction, Tumbler, etc. will be fined and sued. This is very very bad. We need to stop it by March 19th, 2014. Go to this website if you support us. .gov/petition/stop-sopa-2014/q0Vkk0Zr We need 100,000 supporters by the deadline so spread the word! SOPA is back.**

As you can see. SOPA is back and we need all the help we can get to stop the law from happening.


End file.
